


pact

by wondybread



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Maybe a little AU, but you REALLY have to squint, hints of azula/ty lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondybread/pseuds/wondybread
Summary: Mai and Ty Lee have been friends for years. And even Azula cannot change that.
Relationships: Azula & Mai & Ty Lee, Mai & Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	pact

Mai has known Ty Lee since they were three years-old. They grew up around the corner from each other and both of their fathers were noblemen. Even then, Mai didn’t much care for her. Ty Lee constantly finds herself into impossible spaces, like a crevice that seems much too small when they’re playing hide-and-seek. Or high up in the rafters of her house to get “the bird’s eye perspective.” And she’s always telling Mai things that Mai doesn’t really think are important. But when they are five, the Fire Academy finally decides to accept non-bender daughters and Ty Lee is the only non-bender other than herself in their cohort. So, they stick together.

Mai and Ty Lee learn quickly that the Fire Academy is ill-equipped to teach non-bender students. But they do their best. And Mai and Ty Lee excel easily, flying past their classmates to the top of their class before Mai and Ty Lee really understand what that means.

They are picked on only once. When they are seven. Mai quite frankly had a feeling something like this was coming. She’s noticed that the other girls do not speak or interact with them unless they have to for class. Well, they seem to like Ty Lee and Mai sometimes wonders why Ty Lee doesn’t venture out to make friends, knowing she could do so with ease. Regardless, Ty Lee doesn’t seem to notice any of it. Or doesn’t let on that she does. 

Mai is in the cafeteria, heading towards their usual spot with her lunch tray in hand when it happens.

“I just don’t think they should've let non-benders into the Academy,” a girl says loudly as she walks by. “What use are they to the Fire Nation Army?”

“Or even the Fire Nation in general,” another girl sneers.

Mai says nothing, doesn’t even break her stride. But her hand itches for her dagger. She'd like to use them for something other than the stupid training sessions her father has been drilling into her since she was five.

She sees Ty Lee across the room, who spots the look on her face and immediately flashes away out of her line of vision.

“Didja hear me, Mai?”

Mai whirls around to the first girl who arches a taunting brow, two other girls standing on either side of her. Sisters, if Mai remembers correctly.

“No, I didn’t, Yanyu,” Mai answers dully.

She strides forward, knocking Mai's tray out of her hands and it clatters to the ground loudly. Mai doesn’t flinch even when the food gets on her shoes.

“If you can't firebend, you're useless,” she jeers.

But before Mai can reply, Ty Lee bounces into view. Literally flips between them. But she hasn’t quite mastered the move and her foot catches Yanyu’s chin in a motion so smooth, Mai is almost certain that it was purposeful.

“Sorry, Yanyu,” Ty Lee exclaims, bringing both hands to her mouth but her stance is firm in front of Mai.

Yanyu rubs her chin and grits her teeth but doesn’t say anything for a moment, trying to decide if Ty Lee had intentionally meant to hit her. Mai also knows that no one really hates Ty Lee despite being a non-bender, so that helps.

“It’s…okay,” she says finally. “Mai here was clumsy and dropped her lunch tray.”

“It wasn’t an accident,” Mai deadpans. “I know hog monkeys like you prefer to eat their food off the floor.” Mai waves a hand towards the food and she notices the way Ty Lee briefly tenses, still in front of her. “Sorry, Ty Lee.”

And she is because she knows Ty Lee had been looking to avoid a fight. Ty Lee sends her a look, her winning smile only a little grim. 

“That’s okay. You know how to pick your battles,” she responds. She steps away from Mai, drawing the siblings toward her. Mai can see her flexing her fingers a little. Mai suppresses a smile.

Yanyu is practically snarling at her and advances toward her with heavy steps. Mai only stares at her unperturbed, lets her take the first swing.

The fight lasts all of forty-eight seconds. She didn't even have to use her daggers. Mai notes that Ty Lee didn't attempt any chi blocking, which is good. Less trouble for them. But how Ty Lee managed to incapacitate the siblings without it is beyond her. Whatever. She and Ty Lee are getting better and Mai can’t help but feel a little proud. But this is short-lived as they are escorted to the headmistress’s office, a severe woman who’s more than ready to punish. That is until she spots who the offenders are. 

The headmistress lets them off with a warning and Mai is suddenly grateful for her father’s reputation.

Mai glances at Ty Lee as they’re walking out of the headmistress’s office, who sends her a wink in return.

And just like Mai expects, no one bothers them again.

\---

They’re eight and only a couple of weeks into the new school year when they hear rumors of the Fire Nation Princess attending the Academy. The Academy is a flurry of activity as teachers prepare for her arrival. Students are buzzing with a nervous, excited energy.

But Mai has a feeling that something’s…off. Ty Lee confirms it, her expression less sunny than usual. Although, no one but Mai notices.

They’re in the courtyard during rest period when Mai finds out why.

“My father is worried about the princess coming here,” Ty Lee murmurs, giving a cheery wave to one of their classmates who returns it a little half-heartedly but doesn’t approach them. “She’s a firebending prodigy. My father has heard rumors from the palace that her fire is blue. He’s also heard – “ Ty Lee hesitates, “that the princess is…different.”

Mai herself has also noticed that her father is tense. Now it sort of makes sense.

“What does that mean?” Mai asks because for some reason that doesn’t sound like a good thing.

Ty Lee shrugs. “I’m not sure. But my father seems more distracted than usual.” Ty Lee glances around before speaking again. “She’s coming tomorrow.”

Mai doesn’t say anything. If Mai’s being honest, she just hopes the princess leaves them alone.

The princess doesn’t leave them alone. In fact, Princess Azula seems to hone in on Mai and Ty Lee almost immediately, ignoring all of their other classmates despite their fawning. Ty Lee especially seems to take to Azula’s attention more readily than Mai expects. But Mai gets it. They've largely been ignored since starting school here. And while that's not a problem for Mai, Ty Lee can feel a bit...restless. Mai, on the other hand, is less trusting of Azula. But Mai can’t very well leave Ty Lee alone with her. So, Mai also gets roped into their little clique even though Azula’s eyes seem a little too bright.

But being friends with Azula is actually kind of…nice. Sure, Azula can play mean games on classmates who try to taunt and tease them, and even on classmates who’ve done nothing at all. And sure, Azula can be unnecessarily rough with the turtle-ducks milling about or any other animal who happens to cross her path. But now, their teachers pay special attention to them. And the other students don’t just leave them alone, they trip over their own feet to make Azula happy. And by proxy, Ty Lee and Mai as well. Azula is smart too. A true prodigy, even the teachers seem to think so. Mai thinks all of this special treatment to be kind of dull but Ty Lee relishes it.

Their little magical bubble is shattered when Ty Lee earns the highest score on their most recent history test. When their teacher congratulates her, Ty Lee grins, pleased. Mai glances at Azula, whose jaw twitches almost painfully as she looks on at Ty Lee. But when Azula catches sight of Mai, she gives her a toothy smile. But to Mai, Azula is only baring her teeth.

The next day, Ty Lee is called to the headmistress’s office and Azula is smirking. Ty Lee doesn’t come back.

Mai finds her near a tree during rest period. With tears in her eyes, cradling her hands to her chest. Azula is strangely missing.

“Ty Lee, what happened?” Mai asks, dropping to her knees in front of her.

“The headmistress caught me ‘cheating’,” Ty Lee sniffles. “She said I should know better than to copy the princess of all people.”

Mai shakes her head, incredulous.

“But – “

“She had proof, Mai,” Ty Lee says softly, looking up at Mai. And it’s rare that Ty Lee looks lost or mournful but she looks like both right now. It unsettles Mai more than any of Azula’s creepy smiles. 

“Ten lashes per hand,” Ty Lee continues, somehow more quiet than ever. She holds her hands out slightly and Mai just barely holds in a gasp of horror. “And I’ll have to retake the test.”

“We should go to the infirmary,” Mai says somewhat lamely, shifting to rise but Ty Lee doesn’t move. She lifts her head to the sun, closing her eyes briefly.

“I know.” Ty lee pauses with a sigh. “It’s still just you and me, huh?”

Mai doesn’t say anything for a moment. But when her eyes meet Ty Lee’s, something significant passes between them. Mai doesn’t have any siblings and has never really had any friends. Ty Lee has always been both of those things to her. Mai thinks it’s gonna be that way for a long time now.

“Looks like it.”

\---

When they hear of Zuko’s banishment, they hear it from gossip around school. Confirmed by their fathers. Azula mentions it only once.

“She doesn’t seem all that upset,” Mai comments, careful to keep her tone perfectly bored as she and Ty Lee watch Azula walk away.

“It bothers her,” Ty Lee assures her, voice a little far away.

Mai looks at her. “She despises Zuko.”

“Sometimes, she does. You’re right.” Ty Lee pauses thoughtfully. “I’m going to miss him.”

Mai stares at her now. “Why? It’s not like you guys are friends.”

Ty Lee blinks as if waking from a dream, flash of hurt in her eyes.

“Of course we are. We all are.”

Mai raises her brow slightly.

“Even Azula?” Mai asks, only a little doubtful.

To her surprise, Ty Lee grins.

“Even Azula sometimes. Don’t you think if things were different we could be real friends with Azula and Zuko?” Ty Lee asks so earnestly that she clasps Mai’s hands and Mai’s too surprised to wrench them away.

Mai will think of this moment often as they grow older, and she’ll never quite understand what Ty Lee means by it.

\---

And they do grow up. And they do grow old when they graduate from the Fire Academy, a little over a year after Zuko’s banishment. Mai misses him, although she’ll never admit it. But Ty Lee seems to know it anyway, snagging fire gummies from who knows where every other week for Mai. 

Then Ty Lee says that she’s going to join the circus and it feels like a punch in the gut. Mai has felt alone before but it’s never hurt.

Mai can see that Azula wants to mock Ty Lee, can see that a part of Azula doesn’t even believe her. Azula’s condescending smirk bubbling just beneath the surface of her too-bright eyes. But Azula becomes strangely subdued when she looks into Ty Lee’s shining eyes. Mai’s seen that look on Azula before, and always only for Ty Lee. Azula glances at Mai, who keeps her expression perfectly neutral.

“I think that’s great, Ty Lee. You will bring honor and class to the circus like no one else can,” Azula tells her with a fond smirk.

Ty Lee beams. Despite the fact that Azula actually seems somewhat genuine, Mai still doesn’t trust her. And Mai’s pretty sure that she never will. Because the way Mai sees it, there’s nothing they can do to stop from drifting away from each other. Mai tries not to appear bothered by this. Secretly, perhaps a little irrationally, Mai blames Azula for all of it.

Ty Lee and Mai are walking leisurely back to their dormitories for the last time. Azula has an audience with her father so it’s just the two of them.

“Do you really want to join the circus?” Mai asks her quietly, eyes trained on her shoes.

Ty Lee doesn’t answer immediately and it gives Mai hope.

“Yes,” she answers finally. Maybe Mai imagines the reluctance there as well. “I think I have to.”

Mai’s heart sinks a little. It’s always been her and Ty Lee. And now, it’s going to be her and Azula. Mai rolls her eyes a bit at this. Ty Lee is her family. She’s bubbly and energetic and empathetic. Everything Azula isn’t. Everything Mai isn’t. Mai’s life is about to get so boring without her.

“Well, Azula and I will have to catch your show when you’re in town.”

Ty Lee squeals a little, throwing her arms around Mai in a quick, tight hug.

“That would be wonderful! Are you sure Azula would want to come?”

Mai tries not to look exasperated but she doesn’t do a good job of it, if Ty Lee’s frown of confusion says anything. Azula has been looking at Ty Lee…differently, Mai has noticed. Well, it’s become more apparent. It’s all finally clicked into place why Azula chose them when she first arrived at the Academy, why she picked on Ty Lee with singular focus. How Ty Lee has managed to not notice it is beyond Mai.

“I think she would,” Mai answers mildly.

Ty Lee stops in her tracks and turns to Mai, who follows suit.

“I’m going to miss you, Mai,” Ty Lee tells her in her sincere way.

Mai doesn’t say anything but she lets Ty Lee pull her into another fierce hug.

“I’ll write you every day,” Ty Lee continues.

That gets a small smile out of Mai and of course, Ty Lee notices with a teary grin.

Mai gives Ty Lee a messenger hawk as a going-away present after graduation. Ty Lee reaches for Mai’s hand and squeezes hard enough to make her flinch. But Mai doesn’t dare pull away.

“You’re my best friend,” Ty Lee says earnestly. “It’s still just you and me.”

Mai can only nod.

And they do write practically every day. Mai tells her how her mother’s pregnancy is progressing and Ty Lee writes back how the ringmaster is already giving her a solo act even though she’s only been there for four months.

A year later, Mai hears rumors that the Avatar is alive. But Mai doesn’t believe it until Ty Lee’s messenger hawk arrives with a quickly scrawled note saying that Azula has visited her at the circus. _Will explain soon_ is how Ty Lee ends the note. Which is very unlike her, leaving Mai bewildered and a little worried. But only for a moment.

Azula comes to visit Mai in Omashu the next day. With Ty Lee. 

“Please tell me you’re here to kill me,” Mai says, bowing to Azula.

Azula looks at her before breaking into a laugh and Mai joins in.

“It’s great to see you, Mai.”

Ty Lee rushes forward and throws her arms around Mai. And Mai hugs her back briefly, thinking it’s stupid how much she’s missed her.

“I thought you ran off and joined the circus? You said it was your calling,” Mai asks carefully.

“Well, Azula called a little louder,” Ty Lee answers, sending her a significant look.

 _Oh._ Mai gets it. Mai knows that Ty Lee will tell her later exactly how loud Azula was. For now, Mai just enjoys the fact that Ty Lee isn't hundreds of miles away. It makes Mai think of their childhood, when they lived just around the corner from one another. 

“I have a mission,” Azula says, stepping forward and laying a hand on both of their shoulders. “And I need you both.”

“Count me in,” Mai replies without hesitation. “Anything to get me out of this place.”

But the real reason is Ty Lee. Because it’s still just Mai and Ty Lee.

**Author's Note:**

> i could not stop thinking about ty lee and mai's dynamic, how they became friends and how they became azula's friends. how they betrayed her, together. so this is the result of all that.
> 
> thank you for reading! stay safe!


End file.
